


Frisky Business

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy (Late) KagaAo Day!, KagaAo, M/M, attempt at sexy dominant kagami, but really i just wanted kagami in aomine's uniform, indulge me, roleplaying sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine Daiki arrived to pick up his fiancée from work, he didn't expect to find himself handcuffed by a red-headed police officer who wasn't actually a police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be Letti if I wasn't always late to the party 8D This is the best I could do. I'm sorry. Please enjoy. ^^

"Hello, sir! Welcome to- Ah! Aomine-san!"

"Yui-chan, how are you tonight, my dear?"

"Wonderful! It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

Aomine watched as the smaller girl slinked out of her seat from the front desk, taking a few short strides over to him with her arms spread wide. Aomine grinned, holding the two cups of drinks he brought with him to the side while she slipped into his embrace, squishing her face and impressive bosom against his chest.  "God, you're popping out of your shirt! It seems having a baby is a wonderful thing." Aomine grinned wider as she stepped back, smirking up at him with her eyebrow raised.

"You say that now, but can you imagine lying on them and suddenly milk starts spewing everywhere?"

"Gross, does that actually happen?"

Yui laughed, slapping his chest as she walked back to her desk. "No idea. Haven’t asked the husband to try it out yet."

"If it does, let me know. I need Kagami to grow a pair of those."

"Aomine-san!"

Aomine chuckled, waving her off as he made his way over to the entrance to the gym, waiting for her to buzz him in.

"He's cleaning up in the back! I'm closing up, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. And get home safely, okay?"

"Will do!"

Aomine grinned, making his way down the corridors of the fitness center Kagami built just two years prior after his dreams of becoming a firefighter dissipated. He took to being a personal trainer instead and built his own fitness center which had become increasingly popular over the past two years.

Affordable, convenient, and the brutally attractive staff made it very desirable. Aomine didn't particularly like all the roaming eyes that oogled Kagami's body every training session, but he wasn't going to complain. He's gotten his own fair share of looks in his uniform, even looks that Kagami throws at him any time he walks by, adjusting his holsters on his hips and the badge against his chest.

Aomine found Kagami in his office, tidying up as the last few guests showered and got dressed to leave for the night.

Kagami glanced up, grinning as he saw Aomine make his way over to him, "Hey there!" He started slipping some papers back into their folders before reaching over for another one. "It's that time already, huh?" His smile widened as Aomine placed the two cups down on the desk in front of him.

"Mhm," Aomine placed his palms on the desk, leaning down to press a soft, fleeting kiss against Kagami's waiting lips. "Almost done?"

Kagami nodded, opening up the folder he just put in front of him, "I have a few accident reports to file: kids tripping by the pool, men fighting over who was looking at whose girlfriend's ass. You know, the usual."

Aomine chuckled, dropping his bag down by the desk and sunk into the chair across from Kagami's, "So, can I take a shower?"

"Wait until the guard gives the all clear of guests. It's required so that the rest of the workers can go home for the night.” Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair. Throwing Aomine a playful smirk, Kagami reached across the table, swiping his finger playfully over the tip of Aomine’s nose. “Wouldn't want him to think you're important, ya know?"

"Hey." Aomine’s face scrunched up, his eyes narrowing at the insult.

"Don't think too much about it, dumbass," Kagami chuckled, dropping his gaze back down to the paper before him.

Aomine rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the desk. He placed his chin into his palm and sighed, staring down at the words Kagami scribbled across the paper.

This had become a routine for them. On the days when Aomine’s patrol ended just before Kagami’s gym closed, he would find himself driving over to pick him up instead of letting him bum a ride with Yui to their home which was about 10 minutes away from the gym.

It was how he always found himself, sitting across from Kagami with a soda in his hands and his eyes glued to the contours of Kagami’s face. He watched the way Kagami’s brows furrowed together while muttering something about the time in which the irate boyfriend threw a punch at the man with the wandering eye.

There was a silence that fell between them, broken only by Kagami's pen scribbling across the page and Aomine's occasional sips from his cup. Kagami's eyebrow twitched as he glanced up, his eyes connecting with very bored blue orbs that were strained on his face. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?"

"Nope."

Kagami stared back, unimpressed with Aomine's answer.

"Why would I want to stare at anything else?" Aomine's lips stretched, a small, stupid smile plastered on his face.

Kagami huffed, averting his gaze from the sincere look in Aomine's eyes. "Don't be gross."

Aomine grinned, setting his cup back down and leaned across the table, straining his neck and puckering his lips in Kagami's direction. "Nng."

Kagami glanced up, his eyebrow raising. "No." Aomine didn't move, his eyes dancing with amusement as annoyance flashed over Kagami's face. "Fine!" Kagami quickly pressed their lips together, watching as Aomine's eyes started to droop. Pulling away before he could get comfortable, Kagami put his finger against Aomine's lips. "Shush, I'm busy."

Aomine groaned, leaning back in his seat. "Hurry up."

Crossing his legs, Aomine leaned back in the seat and began glancing around the room idly until there was a soft knock at the door.

"Kagami-san?"  

"Yes, come in!"

Aomine and Kagami both turned their gaze to the door where a middle aged man poked his head in, smiling kindly at the pair. "The last guest has left for the night. Shall I escort Yui-chan out tonight?"

"Yes, thank you,Taro-san. Thank you for all your work," Kagami started, standing in order to bow respectfully to the man. "You may lock up after, I have a set of keys to to use when we leave here."

Taro nodded, returning Kagami's bow with one of his own. "Have  good night, Kagami -san. I hope you and Aomine-san get home safely."

"You too, Taro-san. Have a good night!" Kagami sat back in his heat as Taro closed the door and made his way out.

Aomine remained silent for a moment before glancing back at Kagami. "So, can I take a shower now?"

Kagami rolled his eyes, "What are you, twelve?"

"Seven, actually."

"Just give him a few minutes to get out, okay? Then you can go jerk off if you want." Kagami waved him off, ignoring the frown that crossed Aomine's features.  

"Rude."

"Tell me again when I care."

Aomine sighed heavily, placing his cup back on the table. Crouching down to the bag beside his legs, he looked through it for a clean pair of clothes while placing the hat it still wore on his head into it. Pulling out his towel, Aomine picked up the bag as well and threw the strap over his shoulders. He stood, picking up the rest of his drink and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of Kagami's head, "I'll be done soon."

"Mhm, me too." Kagami mumbled, lifting his chin when Aomine pulled away. Resting his chin on the back of his hand, Kagami propped his head up while flashing Aomine a soft smile. "Come back to me, soon."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Don't act so cute now."

"I'm always cute, Aomine."

"Right..." Aomine knew he couldn't deny it, but it wasn't like he was going to admit it either. Turning away from Kagami, he made his way out of the door and towards the locker rooms.

The gym’s halls were silent and dark. The main lights were all turned off, leaving only a few dim lights scattered along the walls, casting an eerie, pale glow on the cream colored walls. Aomine walked towards the locker rooms, making sure to not walk into any benches or water fountains against the back wall.

Reaching the doorway to the locker room, Aomine pushes his way inside of the pitch black room, pressing his palms against the wall for the manual light switch.

The lights buzzed to life, flickering momentarily before the room was filled with bright, fluorescent light, chasing away the shadows from almost all angles, leaving Aomine to close his eyes as they tried to readjust to the brightness.

Aomine trudged over to the showers, dropping his bag on a bench with a heavy sigh. He proceeded to remove his clothes, starting first with his dark blue button up top. Shrugging the shirt off his shoulders, he then reached down to the hem of his tanktop, pulling it over his head and dropping it on top of the bench with his shirt. His holster was next. He unbuckled the belt, placing it in his bag. Aomine removed the rest of his clothes, his socks somehow ending up on opposite ends of the bench. His pants hung from the bag, half on the floor, half on the bench.

Aomine knew Kagami would kill him if he saw that mess but oh well. It’s not like he wasn’t going to clean it up.

Now fully naked, Aomine threw his towel over his shoulders, picked up the bar of soap and washcloth in his bag and walked towards the shower stall.

Despite how long Kagami has been in Japan, Aomine noticed that the other make still couldn’t completely adapt Japanese culture when in an open shower with the other males. He remembered the first time he actually went to an onsen with Kagami and just how confused he was when the dumbass waltz out in his boxers.

While Kagami did build his gym with standard sit-down showers, he did also include two private stalls for any of Westerners who might have come across his gym and were still unaccustomed to walking around in their birthday suits. As small as the stall was, Aomine actually grew to like those private showers.

Aomine hung his towel over the stall wall and turned on the water, sticking his hand under it while he waited for it to get warm. Once it was an acceptable temperature, he stepped under the stream of warm water and slide the curtain closed.

He sighed in relief the moment the water began to soak into his skin, the heat relaxing his muscles, sore from a long day at work.

Aomine showered in silence, savoring the feel of the water as he did so. He was sure that somewhere between running his hands through his hair and rubbing the soap on his chest, he heard the door to the locker room open.

Thinking nothing of it, he figured that Kagami was simply checking up on him. Footsteps of the person came closer to the bathroom and soon he heard Kagami mutter something along the lines of, “Messy asshole.” He could hear his clothes being picked up and stuffed into his bag and then in a few moments, Kagami’s foot steps retreated, leaving him alone again.

He turned off his shower after a few minutes and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. When he made his way back over to the bench, he noticed that his spare clothes were laid out neatly on the bench and everything else was gone.

“Kagami?”

He received no response.

Leave it to his fiancée to clean up everything.

Getting dressed in silence, Aomine wrapped the towel around his neck when he was done and as he left the room, he turned off the lights behind him. He padded back down the hallway towards Kagami’s office.

"Oi, Kagami!' Aomine started, reaching down to the door knob and pushed the door open. "Where did you put my - Kagami?" Aomine blinked, looking around when he realized that the room was empty. "Hah?" Turning to look behind him, Aomine stared down the dimly lit hallway, trying to figure out where Kagami could have gone.

Aomine sighed, turning back down the hallway, looking at the few doors he passed on his way back. He passed a cycling room, one where the spinner’s group met almost every hour. The next door lead towards the pool and just before Aomine could turn in there and see if Kagami decided to dump his belongings in the water, he heard a door close in the distance.

Aomine turned towards the noise, crossing the hall and entering an empty dancing room that had the middle lights turned on, casting eerie shadows along the walls.

“Kagami?” he called, his shoes squeaking against the polished floor. Staying close to the walls, Aomine idly placed his hand down on one of the dance bars, craning his neck to try to see anything out of the ordinary in the room.

Across from the main entrance, there was another smaller door that lead to a tiny changing room in the back. He could see the silhouette of a person behind the small, glacier glass window at the top of the door.

The door swung open, and the man stepped out, “The building is closed, sir. You shouldn’t be here.”

Aomine could see the shiny law enforcement badge on his chest, flickering under the low light. When the hell did Kagami get extra help?

“I’m sorry, officer,” he started, straightening his spine as the man stepped forward, his hat drawn low and over his face. Not like Aomine could see much with how dark it was by the door. He kept speaking, trying to ignore the way the man’s strong, confident strides made him a tad bit nervous, “I’m just here to pick up my… fiancée” Aomine trailed off, his voice getting caught in his throat the moment the officer passed under the light. “Kagami…?”

Kagami didn’t pause his strides. He kept walking forward, his thumbs hooked into the black belt that fit snugly around his hips. “You say you’re picking someone up?” Kagami asked, his voice booming with authority in the otherwise quiet room. “There is no one else here but me and, well, you.”

Aomine opened his mouth, trying to find something to say. However, his eyes were currently locked on Kagami’s face, memorizing the way his eyes narrowed and his lips curled back into a tense, disbelieving line. His eyes followed the curve of Kagami’s neck, watching the creamy expanse of his skin disappear into the dark blue collar of _his fucking uniform_.

“Sir, would you mind raising your hands for me?”

Kagami was in front of him now, his eyes locking with slightly confused and very aroused blue orbs.

Kagami was in his. Fucking. _Uniform_.

Aomine raised his hands dumbly, not bothering to fight back for the moment because _holy-fucking-shit_.

“You’re not carrying any weapons on you, are you, sir?”

Aomine snapped out of his trance, tearing his eyes away from Kagami’s crotch, trying to push down the thought of Kagami’s dick rubbing up against his _mother-fucking uniform_. “No, officer.” Aomine watched the way Kagami eyed him, a small, pink tongue slipping out from between his mouth, sliding along his lower lip.

Oh…

 _Oh_.

Kagami smirked at him, “You don’t mind if I check, do you?”

Aomine’s lips drew back, his gaze challenging and his heart suddenly pounding a lot faster in his chest, “No, I don’t mind at all. Go right ahead.”

Kagami hummed a little, reaching out to Aomine’s arms and spread them at his sides. He palmed his way along Aomine’s arm, pressing his hands down his sides and down to his waist. Their eyes met and slowly, Kagami began to slide his hands along his lower back, over the curve of his ass and down the length of his thigh, steadily bending his knees and crouching to the ground, letting his hot breath ghost over Aomine’s clothed dick. His hands changed direction, walking back up the inside of his leg, ghosting over his half-mast erection with a raised eyebrow.

Looking up to Aomine, Kagami asked, “And what’s this?”

Aomine sucked his lip into his mouth, his breath quickening. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible as Kagami’s hand kept innocently rubbing his cock in small circles. "You know exactly what it is, sir." _  
_

Kagami got to his feet, letting go of Aomine, much to his chagrin, and reached behind his back. “Put your hands behind your back for me, sir.”

Aomine listens, folding both of his arms behind his back while Kagami stepped closer to him, pressing their chests flush against each other, “Is this really necessary, officer?”

Kagami looked at him and fuck, Aomine finally noticed just how fucking close they were. Kagami’s body was hot against his own. He could feel a very prominent bulge pressing against his thigh, telling him that Kagami was a lot more excited for whatever he had planned than Aomine could imagine.

Aomine could hear the jingle of metal just as Kagami wrapped his arms around his torso. The cold surface of his own handcuffs clicked on one of his wrists, sending a jolt of anticipation surging through him. Kagami brought his arm back towards the balance bar behind him, wrapping the chain of the handcuffs around it before locking the other end to Aomine’s free wrist.

Kagami’s fingers lingered on Aomine’s wrists as he pushed closer, pressing Aomine’s ass against his hands and the bar behind him, sensually rolling his hips against him, rubbing their clothed erections together.

Aomine released a small sigh, his head tipping back just as Kagami leaned in, bringing their lips so close, Aomine could feel his breath caressing his mouth.

Instead of kissing him, however, Kagami began to lower back to the ground, trailing his breath down Aomine’s chest. He rubbed Aomine’s lower back, palming his ass and massaging his upper thigh as his nose came down to the same level as Aomine’s cock.

Aomine watched him through heavy lids, trying to stay still and not break character though he wasn’t exactly sure who his character was. Maybe he should have been more resistant, giving Kagami a run for his money.

But…

Aomine really couldn’t find it in him to fight when Kagami tipped his head down, letting the peak of Aomine’s dark hat cover his face. He couldn’t find the strength to move when he felt Kagami’s hot mouth cover his cock through the fabric of his shorts, causing him to grunt in surprise as the heat from his mouth seeped through the material of his shorts.

“Fuck, Kagami…!”

Kagami sucked on his balls through his clothes, pulling his mouth back and releasing him with an audible pop, “That’s _Officer_ to you,” he chided, releasing Aomine’s wrists and dragging his hands down his back and ass before bringing them around to rest on his hips.

Kagami raised up on his knees, tipping his head back as his eyes flashed, his lips pulling back into a smirk. His palm pressed down on Aomine’s balls through his slacks before running up along the underside of his cock. His hands slid up his hips before his fingers dipped into the elastic waistband of his cargo shorts, his nails grazing teasingly along his flesh.

Aomine’s breath hitched as Kagami glanced up at him, their eyes meeting, sending bolts of anticipation slithering up his spine. Kagami’s eyes darkened, coated thickly with lust and arousal as they remained locked and unblinking, trapping Aomine in a world where nothing but Kagami and his dangerously parting lips existed.

With slow, steady movements, Kagami began pulling down the clothes covering Aomine’s body, dragging the rough fabric against the length of his cock. A hot breath escaped Kagami’s parted lips, caressing Aomine’s hardening flesh and forcing a moan to bubble in the back of his throat. Kagami’s tongue slid out of his mouth and he brought his head just a little bit closer, pressing the tip flush against Aomine’s skin, right at the edge of his abdomen, teasing the sensitive skin where his cock began.

Kagami watched Aomine’s eyes narrow and his lips part, allowing a small, shuddering breath to fill the quiet air. Aomine’s abs trembled with every breath, his hands twisting in their restraints. Kagami couldn’t help but smirk, baring his canines as the undeniable urge to take Aomine came over him.

Kagami kept his tongue pressed against Aomine’s cock and began following the trail of his shorts, leaving a wet trail of saliva on the top of his cock. Aomine shivered and spread his legs a little wider. He leaned back against the mirrors, steadying his hips before he rolled them towards Kagami’s mouth. Instead, Kagami pulled back and withdrew his tongue. He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Do not move, sir.” His voice was thick and raspy with need.

When he felt the fabric of Aomine’s shorts hitch against the head of his cock, Kagami pulled his head back some more. With one final tug, Kagami let Aomine’s cock free, watching it spring up to his hips, slapping against his thigh before it came to rest, standing proud, pointing in Kagami’s direction.

Kagami wasted no time. He grabbed on to Aomine’s hips, digging his thumb into his skin and his fingers into his ass just as he wrapped his lips around his flushed cockhead. A heavy sigh filled the room as Aomine’s moans mingled with the deep moans bubbling in Kagami’s throat as he took in Aomine’s cock to the hilt.

Kagami swallowed his cock, tightening his throat around him. The muscles in Kagami’s throat caressed him, encasing him in heat and crushing him with a pressure that squeeze all restrain and shame from Aomine’s mind.

A loud cry erupted from his lips.

His knees began to shake, his hands twisting and tugging at his handcuffs as his arms tingled with the need to move; his heart rate quickened, pumping blood down to the tip of his cock and the core of his stomach; his chest heaved, trying to remind him to not hold his breath while Kagami’s _fucking_ mouth squeezed every inch of his cock and -

“Fuck!”

Aomine sucked in a hard breath through his nose, his hips jerking up and away from Kagami as he suddenly felt the blunt tip of Kagami’s finger dip into his ass without warning. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping him from base to tip as Kagami removed his lips.

Kagami pulled Aomine’s cock back and laid it against his stomach before dipping down and sucking one of his balls into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the organ in his mouth while his finger slowly pushed in more.

The slight burn sent pleasure shooting up Aomine’s spine, mixing with the heat caused by Kagami’s mouth working his balls. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t cum then, but Kagami released his balls and pressed his lips along his perineum before flattening his tongue against his flesh, letting the tip tease at Aomine’s hole.

“Ahn!” Aomine clenched unconsciously, sucking in more of Kagami’s fingers while his tongue began slicking the ridges of his ass, making it easier for his finger to push in deeper. “F-Fuck. Ka-ahh~”

That finger dug into him slowly, not stopping until he could feel the curve of Aomine’s ass against his knuckles. He curved his finger forward, gently stroking the front of his walls, causing his thighs to quiver. He continued to lightly caress the sensitive skin inside, listening to the way Aomine’s breath hitched and shuddered.

Suddenly, Aomine released a heavy sigh, his thighs clamping slightly as the pleasure from Kagami’s finger began to build up.

Kagami smirked, pulling his mouth away from Aomine’s ass and tipped his cock back down to his lips, resuming his earlier task and sucked him in once more. He pressed down harder on his prostate to which Aomine responded by clenching around his finger and releasing a long, breathy moan. Kagami curved his hand up, cupping Aomine’s balls with his palm while he continued massaging him.

Aomine shuddered, his moans increasing audibly, echoing off the vaulted ceilings and ringing in his ears. He dropped his head back, trying hard to resist the urge to thrust his hips and force his cock deeper down Kagami’s throat and settled instead for grinding his hips back, pushing his ass down on the finger inside him. His knees were weak, barely able to keep him up. Aomine gripped onto the bar tightly as if it were the only thing holding him up.

Below him, Kagami’s breathing was erratic. His sighs and groans were vibrating in his chest, resounding in Aomine’s ears like a sinful song that whispered all of the wonders to come. Kagami flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock, pressing the muscle against the thick vein running along his length. Then he began moving the finger inside of him in a small circle, teasing the outer edge of his prostate, dulling the pleasure he was giving him before. Just as the tip of his tongue hooked under the head of his cock, pressing down hotly against the string of skin connecting his shaft to his head, he once again grazed Aomine’s prostate, pushing harder than he has before.

Aomine cried out, his knees giving out immediately as the overwhelming pleasure rocketed through him. His body buckled, tumbling to the floor and bringing Kagami with him.

Almost as if Kagami expected it, he followed him down to the floor while releasing Aomine’s cock and wrapping his arm around his thigh, trying to slow his descent.

Aomine could have sworn his felt his shoulders pop as they twisted uncomfortably above his head. Once Aomine’s ass was on the floor, he felt Kagami’s finger leave him, causing him to groan in annoyance (with a slight hint of pain). Aomine arches his back, his body still tingling with pleasure, sliding his hips further from the wall, trying to find a somewhat more comfortable position for his shoulder.

Kagami watched him through his lashes, saying nothing as Aomine looked back down to him, his eyes dancing with need. Kagami reached down to his shorts and underwear which were still locked around Aomine’s thighs and began to pull them down, sliding them off his legs. Aomine helped him, kicking his feet and wiggling his hips until his legs were free.

Kagami tossed his shorts and underwear to the side, watching as Aomine bent his legs at the knees, planting his sneakers down onto the ground and letting his thighs hang open. His cock stood straight up, precum pooling at the tip, mixing with Kagami’s saliva.

“Is there a problem, _Officer_?” Aomine’s voice was low and thick with arousal. His cock twitched in response to the way Kagami growled.

Kagami pushed on up on all fours and reached around to his back pocket again, tilting his head to the side, “I must insist that you remain silent, sir,” Kagami slurred. Using one hand to prop him up, Kagami began to spread his knees, sinking his hips lower into the floor while keeping his chest arched, snaking his body in a way that made Aomine’s cock beg to be touched again.

He revealed the object in his hand, showing Aomine the small bottle of lube that _definitely_ was not in Aomine’s bag when he got here.

Kagami leaned back, popping open the cap and squeezing some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He dropped the bottle and lied down on his stomach between Aomine’s thighs. Kagami watched him, not once breaking eye contact as his finger slid between his ass cheeks, coating his skin with the slick liquid before pushing both fingers back inside him.

Aomine shuddered, his hips jerking towards the fingers stretching him. Kagami hooked his other arm around Aomine’s thigh and fisted his cock, pulling it to the side. He dragged his tongue along the length of his shaft, drowning in the sound of Aomine’s moans as his hips ground down again and again on his fingers.

Kagami waited until Aomine’s moans lost their rhythm, signalling the end of his restraint. It’s then that he pulled back, removing his mouth and his fingers at once, leaving Aomine swearing in frustration.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Kagami smiled, sitting back on his knees for a moment and just watched. Aomine’s thighs clenched, trying to apply some amount of pleasure to his cock. Kagami could see some lube coating his ass, smearing across the floor as he rolled his hips in agitation, hissing out Kagami’s name like a prayer.

It was beautiful.

Kagami reached down to his pants, unzipping them slowly, letting Aomine watch him cup himself through the opening. Kagami released a moan, crawling forward until his hips were lined up with Aomine’s face. Kagami grabbed the bar above Aomine’s head, placing his hand on top of Aomine’s and began rolling his hips into his own palm.

Aomine’s eyes clouded over with the sudden urge to taste him. His licked the back of Kagami’s hand, letting the tip of his tongue slide in between each of his fingers and knuckles. Kagami indulged him and slipped his hand into his pants, pulling his cock free from its restraints. His cock stood ready, the head already red and wet from precum. He gripped onto the base, tipping the head down to Aomine’s parted mouth. His cock slid into Aomine’s mouth, pressing down heavily on his tongue.

Kagami released a shaky breath, bringing his other hand up to the bar as well, holding on as he slowly pushed his hips forward, sending his cock straight down Aomine’s throat.

Aomine breathing in through his nose, watching Kagami’s face contort with pleasure. Circling his tongue around the full length of Kagami’s cock, Aomine tried to relax his throat as Kagami began rocking his hips a little faster, fucking his mouth with steady rolls of back. Aomine moaned at the feeling of Kagami’s precum coating the back of his throat, feeling his entire body heat up despite the loss of Kagami’s mouth around him.

Kagami’s groans were music to his ears. Aomine took in every twitch, every spasm, and every shudder of Kagami’s body, loving the way his chest rose and fell with every harsh breath.

Soon, Kagami lost himself, fucking Aomine’s throat mercilessly. Aomine would have complained if he wasn’t completely fucking aroused by the sight of Kagami’s face heating up or the lewd, wet sounds of his cock tunneling down his throat. He almost didn’t want it to stop no matter how much his throat burned and his jaw yearned for a break.

Unfortunately, Kagami pulled back, causing Aomine to release him with a wet gasp, thick strings of precum and saliva connecting Kagami’s cock to his lips. The string snapped and the sticky mixture clung to the side of his face, coating his swollen lips with Kagami’s essence.

Aomine barely had time to catch his breath before Kagami swooped down and crashed their lips together. Aomine moaned loudly, feeling Kagami’s tongue push in between his lips. Aomine arched his back up and fought back, battling Kagami’s tongue for dominance. His tongue pushed back into Kagami’s mouth, tasting the mixture of saliva and cum in Kagami’s mouth as well as his own. Kagami slid his hands down Aomine’s arms, past his elbows and along his sides where he gripped his waist and lifted his hips. He rested Aomine’s ass on his thighs and slid his cock up against Aomine’s, slowly rubbing the lengths of their shafts together, swallowing Aomine’s groan before feeding him a sigh of his own.

Kagami kept their lips locked, biting, sucking, and tearing away at his mouth while he reached down to floor, feeling around blindly for his bottle of lube. Once he felt it, he picked it up and brought it to his stomach. He opened the bottle again and poured a decent amount on his cock, moaning as he spread the cool gel and the remains of precum along his shaft.

Aomine’s arms squirmed against his restraints the moment the tip of Kagami’s cock pressed against him. He wanted to hold him, to pull Kagami closer to him and feel him everywhere as he sunk into his body, penetrating him deeply and fully to his core. All he could do at that moment was arch his lower back and bend his ass down, trying to give Kagami better access to his ass.

Kagami’s lips quivered against his, grazing his skin with feather light touches as their eyes met again. Kagami watched him and Aomine watched him back, neither of them even daring to move as Kagami pushed past his barriers, stretching and filling him up inch by inch until Aomine could feel Kagami’s balls against his ass and his balls against Kagami’s stomach.

Aomine released the breath he was holding and tipped his head back for another searing kiss, tearing away at Kagami’s mouth while he adjusted to Kagami’s girth. Kagami moaned, feeling the heat of Aomine’s ass encasing him, blinding him with the urge to _fuck_ him.

Just as Aomine was sure he was ready, he gently rolled his hips, clenching around Kagami’s cock. In response, Kagami broke their kiss and straightened his back. Wrapping his fingers back around Aomine’s hips, Kagami planted his toes on the ground and rested his ass on his heels, slightly bending Aomine at the hips.

Slowly, began to pull out, feeling Aomine’s walls clamp around him almost as if trying to suck him back in. Coming out only about half way, Kagami then pushed back in just as slowly as he pulled out, only to push in deeper with the new angle of Aomine’s hips.

And then he pulled back again, a little farther this time, watching Aomine’s chest rise and his voice hitch. Then he shoved back in, faster and harder, slightly rocking Aomine back towards the mirror behind him.

Aomine hissed, rolling his hips to meet another one of Kagami’s thrusts, trying to pull him in deeper with each successive thrust. His body was burning like wild fire, his heart thumping wildly against his rib cage.

Soon, Kagami’s trusts became more violent, rocketing into him with unbelievable force. Every time Kagami pulled back and left him empty, Aomine could feel his walls clenching, begging to be filled once more until Kagami slammed back in, going in so deep, Aomine almost thought he would burst.

But he didn’t.

The heat in him bubbled, surging through him as Kagami fucked him.

God, Kagami _fucked_ him.

Aomine’s back bowed, his neck extending back towards the mirrors. A loud cry came from his throat, echoing in the room, blending with Kagami’s moans and the sound of Aomine’s skin slapping against the fabric of Kagami’s uniformed thigh.

“Shit, Kagami. F-Fuck, _fuck_!”

Kagami’s name died on his lips the moment Kagami changed the angle of his thrusts, going from deep to shallow thrusts again and again, alternating between filling him to the brim and striking his prostate head on, almost causing him to scream.

Aomine hated how hoarse his own voices sounded to his ears but he couldn’t bring himself to hold it in, not with the way Kagami’s hips snaked so deviously against him; not with the way Kagami’s cock dug into him again and again and fucking _again_.

Aomne heard the clinking of keys right after Kagami removed a hand from his hip. With a heavy groan and shaky hands, Kagami reached up to the bar, slowing down his thrusts just enough to stick the key into the lock, freeing one of Aomine’s hands. Before he could get to the other one, Aomine fisted his hand into his uniform and pulling him forward, kissing him so hard their teeths rattled.

Kagami moaned into his mouth, accidentally dropping his keys to the ground. Aomine’s mouth was so hot against him, sucking on his lips and tongue so passionately Kagami momentarily forgot to move, putting all of his focus on Aomine’s lips. It wasn’t until Aomine clenched and growled against his lips that Kagami remembered that they still had something to finish.

He withdrew his tongue from Aomine’s mouth and pressed one last hard kiss against his lips and pulled back, licking away the taste of Aomine on his mouth. Their breaths mingled for a moment as Kagami pressed his forehead against Aomine’s, knocking the hat on his head askew.

Kagami raised his hands, pressing them against the mirrors by Aomine’s head and began to pull back his hips unhurriedly, huffing when Aomine’s walls began to constrict, clamping down on the tip of his cock just before it sprang free.

Aomine released a shuddering breath, “Kagami…”

“Stand up.” Aomine remained silent, gazing up as Kagami rose to his feet with his hand wrapped around his cock and his legs spread wide. “I said stand up, _sir_.”

Aomine was amazed that Kagami still tried to keep character but he wouldn’t deny that the way Kagami exuberated authority made his cock throb with desire, leaving him no room to resist. “Yes, officer…” He stood on wobbly legs, using the bar behind him as a crutch.

Kagami stepped forward and pressed their lips together again, kissing him deeply, letting their lips mold together slowly. Aomine’s eyes slid to a close as Kagami gripped his hips again and slowly turned him at the waist. Aomine followed his guidance, pressing his hips against the bar and turning his neck to keep their lips connected.

Kagami’s hands massaged his back, reaching down to his ass where his spread his cheeks and pressed his cock back in between his flesh. Aomine reached up with his one free hand, cupping Kagami’s cheek and dragging his fingers back up into his hair, curving his spine and pressing his back against the other man’s chest.

Aomine’s tongue glided languidly against his own, his sighs sending shivers down his spine. Kagami fisted the base of his cock, sliding the tip along the length of his flesh before pressing against his hole, stretching past his barriers once again. They both moaned, pleasure rushing through them, making the room a lot hotter than it actually was.

At first, they were slow, rolling their hips together in a rhythm set by what brought them the most pleasure. Aomine tried to keep his lips glued to Kagami’s, finding his hard to keep drinking the sounds Kagami made while concentrating solely on the feel of his cock throbbing within him, but soon, Aomine found the pleasure in him resurfacing angrily, licking at his core and making his toes curl in his sneakers.

Aomine turned forward, dropping his sweating forehead against the cool mirrors and _moaned_ , constricting around Kagami over and over as he almost begged him to speed up.

Kagami took pity on him, simultaneously sparring himself of further torture and took a few small step back, guiding Aomine back with him until he was bent at the hips, his ass presented and waiting to be thoroughly fucked.

Kagami bent his knees, finding a firm balance on the ground and began slamming back up into Aomine, sending the other crashing towards the mirror with a shocked cry. “ _Agh_!”

“Shit... Aomine!” Kagami’s voice cracked, gasps escaping his throat with every thrust, feeling his cock jolt whenever Aomine clamped down on him, making it almost impossible to not cum.

Aomine threw his head back with a heavy groan, gripping on to the bar and rocking his hips back to meet each and every one of Kagami’s thrusts with fervor. With one particularly well aimed thrust, Aomine felt hot, white pleasure shoot up his spine, punching a moan from his gut. Aomine dropped his head, pressing his forehead against the mirror, still holding on to the bar with wobbly legs.

He wasn’t sure what it was but something compelled him to open his eyes.

And he was greeted with a sight he never thought he’d be so fucking aroused to see.

HIs lips were swollen, slightly red from the force of Kagami’s kisses. He could see a blemish forming at the corner of his mouth, probably from a bite that he didn’t even realize happened. His skin was flushed a deep shade of pink, barely visible in the dim light against his darker skin, but with how close he was, Aomine could see it. Behind him, Kagami’s face was contorted into one of pleasure and concentration, his lips equally swollen and his face and neck flushed with a deep shade of red. Before he could look away, he noticed Kagami’s eyes meet his through the mirror and suddenly, everything spiraled out of control.

Aomine tried to look away, knowing he wouldn’t last if he could see the way Kagami’s eyes burned with desire but Kagami stopped him by grabbing the side of his face and turning it back towards the mirror and keeping him there. Aomine’s lips parted allowing a rush of moans and grunts to escape his throat. Kagami slipped his fingers into Aomine’s mouth and immediately, Aomine wrapped his lips around them, licking and sucking at the digits to try to distract himself, wanting nothing more than this pleasure to last a little bit longer.

It was impossible.

Kagami’s thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming brutal and merciless, knocking Aomine’s hips against the bar again and again until he began feeling pain shooting down his thigh every time they crashed into the wooden bar.

Their moans were getting louder and their hips slapping erratically.

“Ka-Kaga...mi - Fuck, I’m cumming. Shit, shit, shit, _I’m cumming_!”

Kagami groaned loudly, reaching down to Aomine’s free hand and pressing it to the mirror and laced their fingers, gripping onto his hands like his last lifeline.

With one more well aimed thrust to his prostate, Aomine felt his eyes roll back and his vision bleed white. He grit his teeth, and cried out as he came, his body shuddering harder than he expected, his seed spilling all over the mirrors in front of him. Kagami never once stopped thrusting but his hips slowed to a steady roll, moaning with abandon as Aomine’s walls spasmed around him, dragging him over the edge to his own bone-weakening orgasm.

Kagami filled him to the brim even though there was no more room in him for more. Thick streams of cum began to leak out of his ass, sliding down his inner thigh.

Soon, Kagami simply pulled out of him, taking the rest of the energy Aomine had in his legs with him.

Aomine fell back to the floor, his other arm still stretched and attached to the bar. Kagami followed, sinking down neck to him with a heavy sigh and picked up the keys he dropped earlier. Freeing Aomine’s other hand, both men collapsed on the floor on their backs next to each other, breathing harshly.

A silence fell over them, one that was only broken by Kagami’s occasional deep breath.

Aomine hadn’t said a word.

Kagami was almost worried until Aomine finally spoke up, breathing only one thing; “Wow.”

And then the silence returned.

Suddenly Kagami was feeling very weird…

“Where did that come from?” Aomine hadn’t looked at him yet. He was staring up at the ceiling, watching one of the bulbs flicker.

Kagami couldn’t bring himself to look at Aomine, opting to also stare diligently at that flickering light bulb. “I… have no idea.”

Aomine turned his head, his eyebrow shooting up to his hairline, “Seriously? You didn’t plan that?”

Kagami cleared his throat, “No I just… kinda felt like it…”

“Wow… okay…”

When another silence fell over them, Kagami was sure he could cut the awkwardness with a knife. But once again, Aomine broke the silence, flashing him that playful smirk that always made his heart flutter.

“We should totally do that again.”

Kagami smiled back, arching his brow as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up in his palms. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah~” Aomine leaned up, pressing his lips softly to Kagami’s, kissing him gently and without force, “Only if I can be the fitness instructor this time,” he whispered in between kisses, feeling Kagami’s smile widen against his mouth.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
